P s e u d o
Quotes "Haha, i see!" "Look, i dont mean to be this mean but your zipper is widely opened." "Amen." "I see him cutting his hair a little bit too short that his mole on the back of his neck is now can be seen, and her skirt seems to be ironed a little bit too long that she is often covering her legs as the skirt is now too short and crampled." (Ein to his friend, telling how he observes people around.) History Ein adalah anak kedua dari tiga Sinatra bersaudara yang merupakan kriminil ulung. Sewaktu kecil, mereka sering dibawa berkeliling dunia oleh orang tuanya melakukan misi-misi pencurian atau pembunuhan yang berkedok travelling. Alasan kenapa keluarga mereka masih utuh dan bahkan hidup dengan damai di sebuah kota terpencil di sudut pulau hingga saat ini adalah mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk menyamar dan membuat identitas lain dimana saja. Berbeda seperti yang sebelumnya, tiga Sinatra bersaudara memilih untuk tidak mengikuti jejak keluarganya dalam menjadi kriminal profesional. Sementara si sulung berjuang keras untuk bekerja kantoran seperti orang-orang lainnya, Ein memilih untuk pergi dari rumah dan berkelana untuk mencari kesenangan, disusul oleh adiknya. Appearance and Personality Ein biasanya tampil dengan es krim ditangan. Warna rambut dan matanya tidak tentu karena ia sering kali mengubahnya untuk kepentingan merubah identitas, tapi originally warna matanya Amber, dan rambutnya berwarna Hazel. Memiliki tahi lalat di dahi sebelah kanan, dimana tahi lalat itu seringkali terlihat karena poninya yang ia selipkan ke belakang telinga. Ia alergi panas sehingga ia sering terlihat memakai kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana 3/4. Ein seringkali dipanggil Tono, yang merupakan kepanjangan 'Tolol nan Bloon', yang berasal dari tingkah lakunya yang semerawut dan uring-uringan. Sifat Happy-go-lucky nya dan pembawaannya yang santai membuat orang sering melihatnya seperti orang yang tidak memikirkan apapun, walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat memperhatikan segala hal disekitarnya, bahkan yang terkecil. Hal itulah yang membuatnya bisa bersifat seperti seorang gentleman, walaupun sehari-hari ia memang tidak terlalu mau ikut campur urusan orang lain dan cenderung egois, seperti menjadikan temannya dalam misi sebagai umpan. Saat kecil, ia sering bermain layang-layang ditengah panas teriknya kebun matahari, yang membuatnya harus berlari ke rawa terdekat atau pingsan karena alergi panasnya dan berakhir digendong oleh adiknya. Relationship Will be updated soon. Ability thumb|180px|Ein (Kiri) sebagai perempuan Kemampuan utamanya adalah ''Grift-ing, yakni menyamar menjadi siapa saja, apa saja dalam umur apa saja dan gender apa saja, tanpa melakukan sihir. Ia terbiasa diajarkan keluarganya saat mereka keliling dunia, dan Ein sudah kenal dengan benda-benda seperti wig, make up, dll. Ein memiliki senjata berupa belati yang ia biasa simpan di saku dan beberapa jenis senjata api seperti senapan, pistol serta granat. Ia cukup bagus dalam aiming dan shooting di sudut mana saja dan jarak jauh, tapi kurang bagus saat ia bertarung one-on-one, yang menjadikannya alasan kenapa ia sering menjadikan temannya sebagai umpan, karena ia akan habis dihajar dalam beberapa menit saat senjatanya tidak berguna. Ia menggunakan belati bukan untuk pertarungan jarak pendek, tetapi untuk pertarungan jarak tengah, dimana ia akan melempar stok belatinya satu-satu untuk kemudian menjauhkan diri dari musuh untuk mendapat pertarungan jarak jauh. Sedangkan granat ia pakai dalam keadaan genting, seperti saat musuh sudah terlalu dekat ia harus melempar granat dan kabur untuk menyamar saat asapnya menyeruak. Pistol dan senapannya juga memiliki ke khas-an yang lain. Ein mencuri beberapa peluru unik dari seluruh dunia dan memadukannya menjadi peluru-peluru yang biasa ia gunakan saat ia melawan magician, seperti peluru es, peluru dimensi, dll. Selain senjata-senjatanya, Ein memiliki kemampuan lari yang bagus, yang ia tajamkan sejak kecil karena ia tahu ia akan berlari banyak saat keadaan terhimpit. Ein juga memiliki fokus yang tinggi yang membuatnya dapat bertahan bertarung melawan magician. Trivia 1. Kecintaannya pada es krim bisa dibilang abnormal, ia makan es krim hampir 3 kali sehari dan memiliki tas khusus es krim-es krimnya yang ia bawa saat berpergian, yang membuatnya sering dikira tukang es krim. 2. Ia membuat layang-layangnya sendiri, biasanya dari barang-barang sekitar, seperti sampah daur ulang, atau bahkan barang-barang temannya. 3. kakaknya hampir mirip dengannya, dan ia sangat menghormati kakaknya. Sementara kakaknya hampir tidak mau berurusan dengan Ein karena ia sangat bawel. 4. Ia memiliki koleksi kelereng sendiri yang ia simpan dikamar dalam toples ukuran besar. 5. Ironisnya, warna kesukaannya adalah hitam, warna yang menyerap panas paling baik. 6. Kalau iseng atau galau, dia sering menempel pada temannya yang juga laki-laki dan menggodanya.